red butterflies
by Nobody-Number-VI
Summary: Hinata needs comfort after naruto leave's Guess who decides to help? WARNING: DARK!NARUTO MEAN!HINATA
1. Chapter 1

Kyubbi: _**Disclaimer Zexy-chan does NOT repeat NOT own Naruto If she did we'd all be screwed..**_

Me: Fuck off kyubbi

HinaXSas

Hinata pov

Ever since Naruto-Kun Left the leaf with pein everything is dull not just to me sakura is a hell of a lot meaner and was glad the "demon child is gone" (a/n: if possible) sauske got quieter the whole village was in a party except for me,shikamaru,ino,shino,kakashi,sai,choji,tenten,lee,kurnia,asuma,and tusande. We were at my house I couldn't take anymore silence so I spoke up "Why the hell did Naruto go with pein can't he see that we wanted him with us???" everyone was shocked since I have never cursed before in my life we all thought of what Naruto said before he left….

FLASH BACK TIME (a/n: yesh time for the good parts)

"Naruto Uzamaki If you leave the village and betray your loyalty you will become an S-class missing ninja." Said a blonde haired woman with a busty body she was the hokage. The sun-kissed blonde laughed saying "oh tusande I'm sorry I really wish I could tell but I can't." he had turned around his eyes showed it all he had the Rinniagan. No pein was the only one with that blood line. Naruto smiled and disappeared.

Flash back ended.

Every one grimaced and said "well we heard that Naruto had the Rinniagan is this true or did Naruto get controlled by pein?" Tusande sighed "No that's not it he wasn't controlled the demon wouldn't let him beside's " she mumbled "He's pein's brother.." well not good enough they heard and yelled "WHAT WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL US HE COULD DO ANY THING TO NARUTO!" The blonde hokage sighed "He wouldn't he loves his brother he just wanted him with him so he realsed Naruto's Rinniagan and Naruto couldn't handle the pressure so he went to pein to help so they must have corrupted him by now." Every one gasped at that the Hinata said "your right we should just give into the fact that our Naruto is dead and gone." Everyone nodded.

WHERE EVER THE HELL NARUTO MAY BE (a/n: subtle right)

Naruto sneezed and an orange haired replica came up behind Naruto (a/n: Pein's piercing scares me so he doesn't have them) saying "Outou are you okay that's you 12 sneeze?" Naruto looked at pein saying "Yes onee-Chan" then a sliver haired jashinist (No he is not dead he ish my favorite) saying "Yo will you shut the fuck up seriously I'm trying to fuck god damn pray here now will ya shut the fuck up!" a blue haired women appeared out of no were saying calmly "Hidan GET THE HELL OUT." They both left Naruto and pein together.

Back to the gang!

They were all in quiet darkness at their homes when they all thought at once _**we must get him back.**_ They all knew that day they would bring Naruto home even if it cost their lives they would go tomorrow. ~the next day~ the ninja who were sent to retrieve Naruto was at the gate they were reading their bingo books to see if he was there until they saw him

Name: Naruto Namizake

Sex: male

Age: unknown

Appearance: Blonde hair red fox ears a red fox tail blood red eyes

Class: S-rank missing Nin

Bounty: 3 trillion ryo

Everyone gasped at what they read that much money for their friend soon Kakashi arrived and they took off. Hinata didn't go because of hasi finding out she was out in the town when she bumped into sauske she apologized saying "O-oh I'm so s-s-s-sorry N-Naruto-kun" then she realized it was sauske and she said "I'm sorry sauske-kun I thought you were.." she stopped and started crying

Sauske's pov

Hinata bumped into me and thought I was Naruto then she broke down crying I hugged her calming her down a little bit saying "Hush Hinata we all miss him." And let her go saying "I'm going to go train wasn't to come?" Hinata accepted the offer yes now I can "accidently" kiss her and my Justus will go in to action. We arrived at training ground ten and began. Hinata made the first move with byakyugann I activated sharringan and put my plan to action. I tripped and mine hinata's lips touched gently as we fell to the ground I saw her closer her eyes in pleasure- wait what I thought the Justus took more than an hour to react. Then I realized I didn't do the Justus she liked me Yes and she was kissing back to prove it.

With the others:

"Aww Hinata must be so worried about as and Naruto (Cha right dude she moved on XD)" said a certain dog loving shinobi as they finally reached the cave tusande shouted "KAI!" and the boulder blocking it opened wide as they stepped in the gasped.

Back to Hinata and sauske (Lol got you there didn't I)

They were holding hands it's official sauske and Hinata were a couple they were arranged to be married soon so they could have another heir to both clans. Hinata felt pleasure with sauske. She wasn't nervous around the silent Uchiha She smile and kissed his check.

Back to the others (Finally .)

"Naruto is that you??" they stared at the two twins pointing to pein they laughed together then the orange haired one said "No I'm pein" They all looked at the blonde with red tipped haired ninja who said "Hey baa-Chan decided it's time to go back." Tusande felt weird looking at the two twins it was scary how much they looked alike. The Blonde haired leaf ninja said "Naruto please come back we miss you we can get you out of the bingo books and the council wouldn't punish you." Naruto gave a low chuckle so scary the kyubbi would cringe in fear. "No No Why Would I Leave My Onee-Chan When He Loves Me So." He opened his eyes they thought they would see the bright happy blue orbs they always did but instead they saw lifeless gray ringed orb. Pein touched Naruto's forehead saying "Sleep…" Naruto's eyes closed and a male version of ino caught Naruto saying "To the place??" Pein nodded and deidaria left. They shouted "What did you do to Naruto You Bastard." Pein laughed saying "Oh Outou is sleeping harmlessly He is under a genjustsu and he won't wake unless I say but then again he will remember you guys treating him like dirt and you" he pointed to the group continuing "Always said Sauske this sauske that oh sauske-kun you're so magnificent to him and Naruto, NARUTO BAKA YOU"RE GETTING IN SASKE-KUNS WAY! Or not now Naruto I'm working with the brilliant sauske... Have you ever noticed that No shop keeper let him in except if they did the dropped it for sauske and Naruto they raised it by three or that at his orphanage they always put him with the bad rooms with unbreathable are and give him food with poison. Now why are you calling him your friends when NONE of you helped Naruto in mobs and the third helped with the beating he's just in such a state of shock he think the old turkey gizzard helped him. "Every one bit their lip and grimaced and then pein said while pointed to sakura and ino "You…YOU TWO ARE THE WORST FANGIRLING OVER A QUEER DUCK ASS!! YOU WOULD STOP FOR ONE SECOND TO LOOK AT NARUTO"S POTENTAL!' Sakura and ino began to cry "Exactly you treated him for the demon in him not the person I suggest you go or I will get Naruto to kill you." As if on cue Naruto sleepily walked up to pein and snuggled into his chest neji shouted "Naruto get away from him come back to kohnoha (sp)" Naruto looked at neji saying "Why so the damned villagers can beat the shit out of me again? Wow you're so selfish you should just give in I'm not the same happy-go-lucky kid everyone know no no I'm a whole different person I'm much happier with Onee-Chan and Konan-Chan Now Tusande Ino Sakura choji neji tenten lee Asuma kurnia Kakashi please leave." Pein nodded saying "You have ten minutes before I get Hidan." You could swear your hear "YES JASHINN GETS MORE SACRIFICES!" pein bridal styled carried Naruto back to the center of the cave Shino being a stalker he left a bug at the cave to spy on Naruto too see what was going on. They left in a hurry know what Shino did.

Sauske P.O.V.

Sauske was with Hinata wedding planning Hinata hissed "I hate this so much..." She scooted next to sauske who was stroking hinata's hair. We were doing the hardest mission ever picking out an outfit for the wedding and sending invitations. The gang arrived back with terrible news Naruto was under a very powerful genjustsu. We didn't care I stopped after a while everyone was shocked at what happened while they were gone (A/N: LOL that's not even the end of the shockers .).

A/N: Okay I did it I fucking did it I am so happy It took forever any ways poll time!

Hinata: Wait what's going to happen to me?

*noms on pockey* Something… Kukukuku

Hinata and sauske :O_o

Naruto: I'm so banggin I'm evil

Pein " Told you were just that cool cause were evil

Okay POLL:  
1-Should Hinata die (YES!!)

2- should sauske and hinata die (I would lmao)

3- Naruto revert back (noo)

4- Naruto hook yup with Konan

5- pein hook up with konan

6- Naruto get with dedaira

7- Dedaria be a girl.


	2. changing

_**Kyubbi: Okay Zexion Does not own Naruto If she did we'd be screwed over a frozen hell**_

Thanks kyubbi

Sakura pov

I just heard sauske is getting married to Hinata and Hinata said Naruto is dirt to her I realsed my rage© on her I yelled "What the hell Hinata I though you wanted Naruto back and you don't care he is demented as hell because of Pein?" The little whore shook her head laughing "I could care less if that slut demon didn't return he is a traitor." I lost it I punched her in the face hard and shouted "You little slut you loved Naruto How dare you talk his name trash you know he's a namikages (sp?) He is the last of his clan unlike the basterd sauske who has his brother saying Oh I'm going to get revenge well I don't see any improvement!" Hinata's nose was bleeding she had a split lip she was crying out "Well I'm sorry I can move on." And she stormed off with sauske. Sakura was pissed it took tusande choji and neji to calm her down.

Three weeks later.

Hinata was known as lady Uchiha and she was now carrying Sauske's heirs so they got high respect from villagers who partied knowing The demon is gone kohnoha is pure. Sauske was to be next hokage witch Tusande was not pleased about she wanted someone else to be hokage. And the akatsuki were planning an attack.

To Naruto.(subtle)

Naruto was walking down the hall until he bumped into the blue haired woman known as konan at least that's what she wanted people to believe. Naruto said "Sorry." As he walked away he knew he had feelings for her but she probley didn't until she grabbed his shoulder and said "Naruto I kind of like you." Naruto said "I kind of like you too." Not knowing what she ment and he walked away.

A/N: sorry it was short I am dead tired so polling

Hinata dies : 0

Sauske and Hinata die : 1

Naruto x konan: 2

Pein X konan: 1

Pein X Occ: 0

Dedaria being naruto's uncle: 0

Dedaria : Being a girl -2

Okay see ya next time chichichi


End file.
